


and a yellow moon glowed bright till the morning light

by reedyas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Divergence from Alone 4.13, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedyas/pseuds/reedyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence from Alone. Beth and Daryl struggle with new-found evils and each other after the funeral home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. but the fire is burning, so i think we should run

If there was one thing that stayed consistent with the end of the world – it was how the sun and the moon moved together in synchronicity.

Before the turn, Beth loved to sit out in the middle of her daddy’s field and stargaze. Sometimes she’d bring Maggie or Hershel out with her, but mostly she’d bring a few blankets out and sit by herself. Those warm summer nights were one of the things she missed most before the dead started walking. 

Sometimes she’d wake up just before dawn, covered in morning dew and dirt, and watch the sun rise and paint the sky into a somewhat watercolor pallet. She loved seeing the colors change from the black-blue of the west to the light pinks and oranges of the east. The grey dawn light would shine through the trees and into the fields. Beth loved the sense of rebirth dawn brought. She loved the constant reassurance of a new start every 24 hours. It brought a sense of comfort, that the only thing consistent in the world was change.

Beth felt a similar shift that night in the funeral home. Daryl’s stare pierced her core over the soft candle light. After muttering, “I’ma give that mutt one last chance,” he hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Beth filled with the loss of his gaze. She chewed the end of her pen thoughtfully and stared into the dark doorway where he disappeared.

Daryl reemerged quickly, a panicked look in his eye as he started blowing out candles.

“Daryl? What’s wrong?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows and pushing her chair back.

“Walkers. Whole bunch of ‘em.” He paused and turned to her, chewing on his bottom lip. “C’mon, Greene.”

After quickly darkening the room, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style into a small closet towards the back of the home. “I’m gonna grab our shit. Don’t fuckin’ move. You have your knife, right?” He set her down on the floor as gracefully as he could.

She nodded and brought her knees to her chest.

“I’ll be right back.” Daryl darted into the dark once more. Clutching the knife, Beth squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the pounding and banging outside.

Daryl rejoined her a few moments later, plopping down beside her. His crossbow sat on his lap, a bolt loaded and ready to fire whenever. 

Beth reached over and grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers like they had the day before. They sat in the silent dark, and prayed to God that the door would stay shut.

…

Beth woke up with a stiff neck and her cheek pressed against Daryl’s shoulder. Sitting up, she yawned and glanced at him, who blinked sleepily back. Pale sunlight streamed in under the door. It was quiet, tranquil after the nightmare that almost happened. They tucked a jar of peanut butter and jelly into their packs each and fell back into the safety of the trees.

Daryl walked and Beth hobbled for the next few hours. She knew they were making bad timing because of her, and she felt terrible about it. Thankfully, her ankle wasn’t as sore as it had been two days ago. She was almost tempted to ask Daryl if she could use him as a crutch like she had previously, but she knew that would slow them down even more.

The forest was naturally quiet, the only sounds being the humming of bugs and occasional rustle of leaves in the wind. Beth let herself think to what Daryl had said – or hadn’t said – at the table. She bit back a small smile and focused on the man walking in front of her, crossbow ready to aim at any moment and ears perked for any unnatural sound. This wasn’t going to be the same ballgame as with Jimmy or Zach – this was something different, something special. That thought left her with butterflies in her stomach.

A few miles east of the funeral home, they came upon a few houses, sitting silently in the not-quite-dusk haze. They were dark, shadowed by dark trees. 

“Should probably check these out,” Daryl said, breaking the silence for the first time since the previous night. “Crash here for a bit.”

Beth nodded and cracked her ankle, happy to stop. “Sounds good to me.”

“You doin’ alright?”

She nodded again. “It hurts but I think its best that it’s moving around instead of gettin’ stiff. ‘s gonna be nice sitting down though.”

Daryl grunted, a ghost of a smile passing over his features. “Want ‘nother piggy back ride?”

Beth grinned and took his hand tentatively, squeezing lightly. “Naw, I’m fine.”

He returned the pressure faintly a few moments later, and they crossed the road to the houses hand in hand. 

There wasn’t much to find in the first house. It smelled like decay and mold and looked as if it had been lived in. Beth was able to find a light blue thermal long sleeve in the master bedroom, which she promptly shoved into her pack. Summer was quickly fading into autumn, and her grey cardigan and yellow polo weren’t going to cut it for very much longer. She discovered a pair of jeans close to her size as well. 

“Find anything?” Daryl asked when they met back in the living room.

“Just some clothes. You?”

He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and tapped the box lightly. “Let’s check out the next one.”

She didn’t have as much luck in the second house compared to the previous one. The bedrooms were in a disarray and had been plucked clean for the most part.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” an unfamiliar male voice thundered from the front of the house. Beth’s head shot up from the dusty chest she was searching through, heart seizing as several pairs of boots entered the house, along with different voices laughing and causing a racket.

“Daryl?” she called, unsheathing her knife and gripped it tightly in her fist, ignoring the cold sweat that dripped down her back. 

“Beth! Get back!” he yelled. “Hey! Don’t fuckin’ touch me –“

“I claim the bow!” another strange voice cut him off. This one was closer. “And is there a bitch here? Come on out, sugar!”

Before she knew it, two thick arms were wrapped around her, one across her chest and one over her mouth. She was dragged out into the living room, where she saw Daryl surrounded by a group of men no one would’ve wanted to come across. “Found her!” a third voice exclaimed.

“Don’t-!” Daryl roared, and started to break through the circle of men, earning him a swift punch to the stomach.

Something inside of Beth turned, and she refused to hold back the rage that bubbled inside of her. The man restraining her underestimated her strength, so Beth thrashed and bit down hard on his fleshy hand. He hissed and withdrew his grip. Beth used this opportunity to dart behind him and simultaneously kick the back of his legs in and shove him to the ground. Although he obviously was bigger than her physically, she was faster and used her speed to her advantage. Finally the self-defense lessons she was given at the prison were finally becoming handy.

Her hands shook with adrenaline as she held the hunting knife up to his throat. “Let him go or he gets it,” she growled through clenched teeth, hardly recognizing her voice.

A man with grey hair and arrogant posture stepped back and held his hands up mockingly. “It ain’t worth it, boys. Let ‘im go.” This was the first man that spoke, and he was staring at Beth with a menacing glare. 

She held his eye and the knife until his group pushed Daryl out of the circle and over to her. She quickly pushed her hostage away and stepped behind Daryl. He pointed his crossbow at the leader, unwavering. Beth spat blood and saliva and positioned her and her knife so she was ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

“I’m claiming the bitch. And the vest. I like ‘em wings,” the second man said with his compound bow pointed at them.

“I’m not a piece of property, asshole.”

“Now hold up,” the leader said, lowering his arms. “A bowman, huh? I respect that. See, a man with a rifle, he could’ve been some kind of a photographer or soccer coach back in the day. But, a bowman’s a bowman through and through.”

Beth glanced up at Daryl, who clenched his jaw and still had the bolt trained on him.

“Whaddya got there? 150 pound draw weight? I’ll be licked if that don’t fire at least 300 feet per second. I’ve been lookin’ for a weapon like that. ‘Course, I’d want a bit more ammo..." He paused, trailing off with a conniving look in his eye. “You pull that trigger, the boys’ll drop you several times over and have their way with her.” He cocked his head towards Beth. “That what you want?”

She discreetly placed her free hand on Daryl’s side. His eyes darted to hers, and she could see the anxiety behind his carefully guarded expression. She gave him a look that read _let’s be smart about this._

Daryl dropped his aim, never loosening his hold on the bow.

The leader grinned. “Name’s Joe.”

“Daryl. Beth.” 

That night, they slept in an “unclaimed” area on gritty tile and dried blood. Beth curled up in between the wall and Daryl, face buried in his side. She could feel him breathing deep and slow, but he wasn’t sleeping. He was in a defensive state, one he hadn’t let up since Joe and his group first arrived.

“You need to sleep,” she whispered, glancing up at him. He tightened the arm he had around her.

“No way. Not with those fucks in the other room.”

“Daryl, I’m right here. If they try anythin’ you’ll know before me,” she murmured, rubbing a small circle where her hand rested on his stomach. 

He grunted but didn’t respond.

“How long are we gonna be with them?” she asked quietly a few minutes later.

“Till we can get away. Hopefully sooner than later,” he replied sleepily. “Try to get some sleep, Greene. You’re keepin’ me up.”

Beth smiled slightly and tried to let herself relax in his warmth. She didn’t sleep much that night.

…

The next few days spent with Joe’s group were miserable. No matter how many times she pretended to have a tough and intimidating exterior, one of them would always make her feel uncomfortable in the worst way possible. She never left Daryl’s side for a minute.

The most horrible part was hearing them brag about what they had did to other people. Apparently, they were looking for a man who killed their friend. Beth surmised that if their friend was anything like the rest of them, he killed him with a good reason. She knew Daryl had the same thoughts.

The third night they spent together was out in the woods, which Beth was thankful for. She detested the musty gas stations and garages they had been camping out in. She would have much rather slept on dirt than grimy concrete.

That night was Daryl’s turn for watch, so she sat with him until she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. She kissed his cheek and nestled into the ground with her head slightly on Daryl’s lap.

Beth blinked herself awake, forehead still pressed against Daryl’s thigh. He was still keeping watch, so she assumed that she had only been asleep for a half hour or so. 

“Y’alright?” he asked quietly as she stood up, brushing off the dirt and sticks that clung to her side.

She nodded and whispered, “Just gotta pee. I’ll be right over there.” Beth pointed to a tree several yards away, but could still be seen in the moonlight.

Daryl nodded. She hiked out to the tree and squatted behind it so she was facing away from the dingy camp. Light shuffling broke the silence. Peering out into the darkness, Beth saw tens – if not a hundred – walkers ambling straight towards camp. There was no doubt the dead would find them.

Quickly finishing up, she ran back to camp, keeping light on her feet. Daryl looked up at her in alarm. “Beth, what’s -?”

“Walkers. Tons of ‘em,” she murmured, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She swallowed back bile before continuing, “There’s too many. We gotta go. They'll be too loud and slow us down.”

Daryl looked at their snoring companions. Clenching his teeth, he nodded. 

As they dodged through the dark, moon shadowed trees, Beth tried to ignore the screams of the evil men being feasted on by the dead. Cold air mixed with adrenaline circulated through her veins through fast breaths and her ankle throbbed as leaves crunched underneath her boots. She focused on the angel wings in front of her that were almost lit up by the moonlight and prayed that God would forgive her.

They came across a few stray walkers, but took them down effortlessly. Beth was beginning to feel exhaustion spread throughout her bones. She panted and followed Daryl, who was starting to look just as tired as she was.

They came across a two lane highway as the sun began to peak through the pine and ash trees in the distance. The road was eerily quiet with no walkers in sight and a few cars sitting silently on the side. Beth kept watch while Daryl rummaged through an old Volkswagen van with faded wood paneling that had seen better days. 

Beth eventually felt her heart rate decrease and muscles stiffen. Her feet and knees ached something fierce. A lone walker stumbled out of the trees a few hundred yards away. She watched as it staggered across the road, intestines spilling out and bone protruding from the rotted flesh. Unable to ignore what she had instigated hours before, she vomited what little was in her stomach onto the concrete.

Daryl was by her side in an instant. “Y’alright?” he asked quietly, placing a hesitant hand between her shoulder blades as she dry heaved.

She shook her head, forcing back tears and trying to spit the taste of vomit from her mouth.

Once he got the engine up and running, Daryl motioned for Beth to climb into the passenger’s seat. The inside of the van smelt musty and somewhat tangy, but thankfully not of blood and decay. “How much gas do we have?” she asked, finally breaking her silence.

“Enough. I was thinkin’ we see how far north we can get. Maybe there won’t be as many walkers,” he replied, shifting into gear and pressing down on the gas pedal.

Beth looked in the back and saw a mattress, a few blankets, and a couple of cans rolling around. She reached down and picked up a half empty bottle of water that was next to her seat, took a swig, and handed it to Daryl, who gulped down a large mouthful. “Let me know when you want to switch, okay?” she said softly, drawing her knees to her chest.

Daryl grunted and flexed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Beth leaned her head against the window. The early morning sun was starting to create tiny shadows on the road, and the pink of dawn faded into an orangey yellow. “I don’t regret it. What we did. What I did. I know I should, and I'm disgusted with myself, but I don't.”

After a few beats of silence, Daryl murmured, “Me neither.”

Beth closed her eyes in relief. He didn’t seem to think she was a cold, heartless person that she never wanted to become. “It’s just you an’ me, right?”

“You an’ me.” He met her eyes briefly, and to her surprise, reached over and squeezed her knee. 

Beth smiled tiredly at him and leaned her head against the grimy window. She opened up the console and sifted through several old cassette tapes. “How do you feel about John Denver?”

Daryl shrugged. “’S whatever.”

Beth pushed the cassette into the player and leaned back into the worn leather seat, dozing off to the sounds of crackly folk music and the hum of the road.


	2. take me down to the water, we're gonna wash our souls clean

Beth awoke a few hours later with a crick in her neck and the sun in her eyes. She glanced over at Daryl, who was sitting rigidly and obviously trying to keep himself awake. “Pull over, I’ll drive.” She yawned and stretched, arching her back.

“’M fine,” he grumbled, running a hand over his face.

“Daryl, you haven’t gotten any sleep in two nights. Please pull over, it won’t do neither of us any good if you can’t keep your eyes open,” she reasoned, putting a hand on his forearm.

He glanced down at her hand and then up to her eyes. Sighing and stepping on the brake, he mumbled, “Fine. Ya know how to drive a stick?”

“I grew up on a farm. Whaddya expect?” she said playfully, maneuvering herself to the back of the van so they could switch spots without having to climb outside and deal with aimless walkers. She tossed a fleece blanket from the mattress to Daryl and hopped in the front seat. “Just keep headin’ north, right?”

Daryl grunted in assent and leaned the seat all the way back. Throwing an arm over his eyes and pulling the blanket up, he answered, “Yeah. Wake me up when we start to get low on gas.”

“Mkay.” Beth started the van up again and drove down the middle of the highway, avoiding walkers and cars and humming along to the music. 

…

The needle pointed a bit above E when Beth finally pulled over. She had driven for quite a while. It was difficult navigating through Atlanta, but she managed. That had been about an hour ago. The sun was dipping into the west and late afternoon would soon be turning into dusk. 

Daryl snored lightly in the passenger seat, and Beth had let herself take a moment to admire his relaxed features before shaking herself him awake lightly. “Whatssa matter?” he slurred, bolting upright as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Nothing. We’re just almost out of gas and the sun’s gonna set in a few hours,” Beth assured and yawned. “I figured we could camp out here tonight and look for more fuel in the morning.”

Daryl nodded, rubbing his eyes and squinting outside. “Damn. How long was I out for?”

“A while. We drove through Atlanta a bit ago.”

“’M surprised this piece of junk has such good gas mileage.” He slapped the dashboard and moved to the back of the van, picking up two cans that had rolled around. “I’m fuckin’ starving. Do you want Spaghetti-O’s or chicken noodle soup?”

By the time night fell and the moon had risen, they had heated the cans up over a small fire and practically inhaled them. Daryl scraped the inside of the Spaghetti-O’s can with his finger and Beth made sure to eat every noodle. There were still a few cans in the back, and they had plans to ration them accordingly. 

Daryl stomped the fire out quickly afterwards and Beth put the food in her bag so they wouldn’t make any extra noise during the night. She then knelt on the mattress and rearranged the musty pillows and the blankets to make it seem homey.

“I think we’ll be okay if we don’t keep watch tonight, as long as we’re quiet,” said Daryl as he climbed into the van after her. “Can’t believe that I’m tired after sleepin’ through the whole day.”

“Ya probably needed it,” Beth replied, taking off her boots and touching her swollen ankle softly. “I’m happy I got to rest my ankle a bit today.”

Daryl nodded, chewing on his thumbnail. “You wanna take the mattress? I’ll sleep up here.”

Beth looked up and met his guarded eyes. “You’re gonna kill your back if you sleep up there any longer. It’s big enough to share.”

Daryl stared at her from the front seat, still and with a hard gaze.

Huffing, she tilted her head and patted the spot next to her. “Daryl, it’s okay. I trust you. All ya need to do is take your boots off. It’ll be fine. Plus it’s cold out.”

Swallowing thickly, he nodded and crawled next to her. Beth settled into the bed, wrapping a dusty comforter around her and resting her head on a pillow. Daryl followed soon after, lying on his back and an arm tucked under his head. Beth wriggled closer to him on her side and let herself be soothed by his deep breathing and woodsy smell. 

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” she whispered into the dark.

“Whaddya mean?”

“We just kinda upped and left. I dunno… just doesn’t quite sit right with me.”

“It woulda been hard looking for them with it gettin’ colder. And we don’t really know if-"

“Yeah, I know,” she cut him off, sniffling. 

He curled an arm around her, tucking her closer to his side. “’Sides. You know Rick. He always shows up some time or another.”

Glancing up at him, she smiled softly and nodded when their eyes met. “Goodnight, Daryl,” she murmured, not wanting to completely break the silence.

“Night, Beth,” he replied under his breath, absentmindedly tucking a greasy strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

And then, as if she had been doing it routinely for years, she stretched up and kissed him softly on the lips. It was chaste and sweet, just the hesitant pressing of two lips against each other’s. A sense of home and warmth flooded throughout Beth’s core, from her lips all the way down to her toes. Daryl was the one to pull away. He let out a long sigh, his nose dragging up her cheekbone and the side of her face, and his lips pressing a kiss to her forehead. Beth closed her eyes and fell asleep fighting back a smile.

…

They were back on the road early the next morning. After siphoning gas and sharing a can of soup, Daryl offered to drive to wherever their destination would be. 

They pulled over that night in an abandoned campground at a southern tip of the Appalachian Mountains. He parked under a large willow tree next to a fire pit that looked as if nature was reclaiming it. 

Beth hopped out of the van, eager to stretch her legs. There weren't a lot of walkers in the area, so she used this opportunity to explore. At the edge of the campsite, the terrain sloped down to a small river – more of a creek – that ran adjacent to the site. Smiling at the prospect of getting clean, she hiked back to the van and grabbed her bag from the front seat. “There’s a river down there and I still have half a bar of soap left,” she said to Daryl, who was scanning the area intently.

He flicked his eyes down to her. “You sayin’ I stink, Greene?”

Beth rolled her eyes and smirked. “Well, you don’t smell like roses, Mr. Dixon.”

“You’re one to talk,” he replied, a small smile forming on his features. 

“Well, come on then. We’re gonna lose the light pretty soon,” she countered, flinging the bag over her shoulder and carefully walking down towards the edge of the water. When she started shedding off her grey sweater and yellow polo, Daryl made a startled noise behind her.

“Jesus, give a man some warning next time,” he griped.

“Oh please. You’re the only guy I’d be okay with doing this in front of.” She was down to a thin tank top. “We should just get in at the same time. We’ll have dinner going faster,” she reasoned, kicking off her boots and shimmying her jeans down her pale and dry legs. 

Daryl grunted from a ways off. Once she was only in her tank top and panties, Beth started to walk into the cold water. It simultaneously felt like a breath of fresh air and an electric shock. Goosebumps dotted her skin as she forced herself into the water. Tugging her hair tie out and wrapping it around her wrist, she waded in the waist deep river before crouching down so she could get her shoulders wet.

Clutching the bar of soap, she started furiously scrubbing at the grime and blood on her arms. “You comin’? I won’t look, I promise,” she called, her back to the shore.

Daryl cursed as he splashed into the water, venturing out farther than she had. She turned and saw his scarred back before he forced himself all the way under. His scars weren’t unfamiliar to her, she had seen them when her daddy took care of him after injuring himself looking for that little girl all those years ago. Beth knew better to ask about them though, she figured he’d bring them up when he was ready.

The soap felt harsh on her pale skin, but at the same time felt like she was finally ridding herself of the past four days. The black grime and screams of the men that had clung to her skin were now pooling in the water, being swept away by the current. Beth sighed and dunked her head underwater, wetting her hair for the first time. She didn’t have any shampoo, so she foamed the soap up on her fingers and cleaned her scalp as best she could. 

Dirt and gore and sweat were unraveled from her hair, and she began to feel human again. Not like monsters that were so common these days, but a human being with basic morals. She knew that night had changed her, for the better or worse she didn’t know.

Letting out a shaky breath, she washed the soap out one last time and stood up. “Soap?” she offered Daryl, politely averting her eyes.

He grunted and swiped the bar, his fingers brushing her palm for a fleeting moment. Beth tried not to think about the tingles that shot up her arm and focused on getting warm in her dry thermal.

…

After splitting a can of chicken noodle soup, Beth and Daryl retreated to the confines of the van. Even with the fire, the late autumn air bit deep in their bones. 

“Should probably get some sleep,” said Daryl, double checking the locks on the front and back doors.

Beth hummed in agreement, sitting down on the mattress and pulling her boots off in the dim light of the lantern. She began to shuffle her jeans off when Daryl made a strangled noise similar to the one he made at the river.

“Geez, again?”

Beth blushed, looking at her bony knees. “It’s so cold, I figured we’d be warmer. If it really makes you uncomfortable, I’ll keep them on.”

Daryl paused and kept staring out the window. “’s fine. You can do whatever. I’ll sleep up here.”

“Don’t be silly. Am I really that bad to sleep with?” She winced at her word choice. “I mean – well –“

He cleared his throat and nodded. “I know what you mean. ‘s not that.”

“Please?”

Chewing on his thumbnail, he finally looked at her from the front seat. In the dim lighting, she held his gaze as she climbed under her comforter, murmuring, “Last night, I got one of the best night’s sleep since the prison. It feels nice when you’re next to me.”

Daryl cast his gaze downwards and nodded. Letting out a shaky breath, he kicked his boots off and shucked off his vest, jacket, and outer flannel. He crawled in next to her, settling in with a sigh. 

Beth propped herself up on one elbow and met his eyes again. “Are we heading to somewhere specific?” she asked.

He slid his forearm under his head and blinked sleepily. “Wherever you wanna go, Greene.”

She nodded, absentmindedly brushing hair out of his eyes. “We’ll figure it out. Just you and me, right?”

He closed his eyes at her touch. “You an’ me,” he hummed.

Beth lowered herself a few inches and pressed her chapped lips to his, as she had the night before. Unlike the previous time, he returned the pressure almost immediately. Daryl smelt like river water and campfire smoke, along with a distinct musk that belonged only to him. Beth ran her thumb lightly behind his ear and he ran a hand down her side, dragging the thermal up and placing his hand on her hip, just above her panties. 

Beth nipped his lower lip lightly before pulling away. She bit back a grin at his hazy and flushed appearance. Daryl squeezed her hip one last time before reaching over her to turn the lantern off. Curling up against his chest, she was asleep quickly after placing a kiss where his neck met his collarbone. She slept deeply, his warmth distracting her from the harshness of the world outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Once again, I don't own anything. Feel free to leave any feedback! It's always appreciated.
> 
> I forgot to mention - chapter one's title was from the song "Run" by Daughter. This chapter's title is from "Nothing But The Water" (I) by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals.


	3. all the king's horses and all of his men couldn't tear us apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is definitely M.

The van died on the border of Georgia and Tennessee a few days later. With angry clouds threatening snow above, Daryl decided that shelter was more important than transportation. Beth was sad to leave the van, she’d grown fond of the outdated cassette tapes and the mattress that she shared with Daryl. 

“Got everythin’?” Daryl asked as dawn began to conquer the sky.

Beth nodded, zipping up an army coat they’d found at an abandoned Goodwill the day before. “Let’s get moving, Mr. Dixon. It’s cold.”

He snorted and grabbed her hand out of habit, pulling her down the road. “C’mon then, Greene.” 

…

Appalachia seemed to grow when Georgia started to sink. 

After a few days of hiking into the quiet mountain range, they came across a few vacation cabins sitting on the edge of a clearing. 

“Which one you wanna clear first?” Daryl asked, squinting down at Beth.

“Let’s take a look at that one.” She pointed to a large A-Frame cabin the furthest from the road. It was mostly clear of walkers, save one hanging from a noose in the bathroom. It was a nice size, with a small living and kitchen area, a fireplace, two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a loft with a large window. There was an overgrown garden behind the house, a few solar panels on the roof, and a stream not too far away.

“Ya think we can stay here?” Beth asked, setting her bag down on the dusty kitchen table.

“Don’t see why not. We’ll have to find some wire and poles for fences, but for the most part we should be okay for at least a lil’ while,” he replied. “C’mon, let’s go see if there’s anything else useful.” 

She followed him into the rest of the dark houses, all filled with mold and critters and weeds in the floorboards. Mother Nature seemed to be taking back what was rightfully hers in the first place. They were able to scavenge a few blankets, some cans, and a couple of warm clothes.

That night, Daryl built a fire and Beth was almost able to pretend that the world hadn’t ended. She was warm, somewhat clean, and not hungry for the first time in weeks. She watched their shadows dancing in the firelight as they sat side by side in front of the fire.

“I was thinkin’ we could check out that town down the road a few miles back. Get some supplies, stock up before winter hits,” he murmured into the quiet, the only sound being the scrape of his knife against sticks of wood as he carved them into arrows.

Beth nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, scooting closer to him. “Sounds good. We leavin’ early?”

He grunted. “Yeah. Don’t want to be stuck out there after sundown.”

She nodded again and inched herself away slightly so she could face him properly. “I have a real good feelin’ about this place,” she said, absentmindedly playing with a loose string on the knee of his pants.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She glanced up and was startled by the heaviness of his gaze. Beth stared back at him for a few moments before kissing his lips softly. “Don’t you?”

Daryl nodded and shrugged shyly, dipping his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

Beth knelt closer to him, and kissed his forehead lightly. “I’m headin’ to bed. You comin’?”

He nodded, glancing up at her. “Just gotta check the locks first.”

She hummed and stood, taking their cans into the sink. A few minutes after changing and climbing into the dusty sheets, she felt the mattress dip as Daryl settled in next to her. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. 

In that moment, Beth felt something stir deep inside of her. _This was meant to be._

…  
Days passed, and the duo settled into somewhat of a routine. They often made runs to the neighboring town together, or Beth would stay at the cabin and work on the garden while Daryl hunted for their dinner. Their elevation made it difficult for walkers to find them, so clearing their barbed wire fence wasn’t an everyday task.

Clouds had darkened the skies and made the air slightly muggy when Beth saw Daryl out the kitchen window one afternoon, staggering into the yard from a supposedly “quick” run with blood on his hands and a dark, damp patch on his side. Dropping the spoon she was drying, she ran out the front door to meet him.

“Daryl!” she gasped, taking his shaking, bloodied palms into hers. “Are you alright?”

He stood silently for a moment, then shook his head, wincing. He kept his eyes to the grass beneath them.

She glanced up at his eerily blank face, worried. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” He nodded and let her lead him inside.

Beth carefully sat him down on one of their rickety kitchen chairs. She quickly brought over a bowl of water and a rag. Wetting the cloth, she wrung it out and started cleansing his hands of the blood. “Is it yours?” she asked quietly. “Do I need to look at anything?”

Daryl shook his head, staring out the window intently. “There were men,” he muttered a few minutes later. “They had kids. ‘Cept they…” He clenched his fists, swallowing hard. “They were bad men.”

Beth’s stomach churned as she listened. She knew that prying the information out wouldn’t do any good, and she didn’t want to know the specifics. After finishing with one hand, she took his clenched fist into her hands and rubbed small, hopefully soothing circles.

The fire crackled loudly, causing Daryl to look at Beth. She could feel his eyes on her, but continued to gently clean his hands of the blood that needed to be spilled. When she was done, she wiped them off with a warm towel.

She stood up to leave and dump the water out, but a large hand on her waist begged her to stay. “Remember when I said you needed to keep on remindin’ me sometimes?”

Beth remembered that night, the dusty floorboards of the cabin and pungent smell of moonshine. She nodded, meeting his eyes and tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

“You do. Every day,” he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into his touch. Beth marveled at the way his walls seemed to completely dissolve every time she merely traced her fingers on his skin. Daryl sighed as she ran her fingers through his greasy hair.

Beth bent forwards and pressed her lips to his forehead. “I could say the same about you, ya know.” She kissed his temple and gently asked, “How does soup sound tonight?”

He nodded and let his hand fall from her waist, bringing his thumbnail to his lips.

She quickly heated up a can of chicken noodle soup over the wood stove, humming quietly and aware of Daryl’s eyes on her the whole time. They ate quietly and Daryl rinsed the bowls in the sink afterwards.

“You wanna head to bed? I’ll check the gates,” she offered, more of a statement than a question. Daryl nodded and trudged upstairs while Beth braved the cold and double checked that the fences and doors were locked up tight. 

She found Daryl in their bed, shirtless and curled up on one side under the covers. She quickly changed into her night shirt and climbed in behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. She was surprised when he took her hand in his and squeezed.

Beth kissed the back of his neck and settled into the pillow. “I’m right here, Daryl. Just relax,” she murmured, pressing her lips against his shoulder blade before falling into a dreamless sleep.

…

After that night, Daryl became more physically affectionate with her. He would peck her lips each time he left to check the traps and each time he returned. When she cooked, he would approach her from behind and rest his hands on her hips, placing chaste kisses on her hair and the back of her neck. Beth wanted to cry whenever she saw the now commonplace tender look in his eyes before he swooped down for a kiss. She felt so blessed that he felt so comfortable with her.

They didn’t encounter many people when they went out on runs, which they were thankful for. Outside of their home, they kept the contact to a minimum. It was about surviving, there would be time for affection later.

Autumn came to an end quickly, and snows started to fall earlier than Beth remembered.

“All locked up?” Beth asked one night, dog earing a page in an old thriller and placing it on her nightstand.

Daryl nodded. “Haven’t really been a lot of walkers around lately. I think the snow slows ‘em down.”

“Well, that’s good,” she replied distractedly, chewing her lip.

“You okay?” he asked and shed his layers of warm flannels and thick jeans.

“Yeah, it’s nothin’.”

“You sure?” Daryl slid into his side of the bed, wearing his usual pajamas of a tshirt and boxers.

“Well, it’s just…” Beth paused and sat up to face him. “I wanna try somethin’.” Taking a deep breath, she tugged her worn tank top over her head and tossed it onto the ground.

Daryl’s eyes widened and darkened, lips parting slightly. “Beth – what’re you –“

She cut him off with a kiss and pressing her bare chest to his. He inhaled sharply and pulled away quickly.

Beth blushed hotly and covered herself in shame. “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just thought – I mean I feel you when I wake up in the mornings and – I know I’m not the prettiest girl in the world and – shit Daryl, I’m sorry –“

“Beth,” he interrupted, grabbing her arm. “It’s not you it’s… I shouldn’t be the one. For this. I’m not – you deserve more. I don’t want ya to regret fucking a Dixon in a backwoods cabin.”

“Daryl,” she sighed, “I thought you knew.” Cupping his jaw with one hand and placing the other one at the back of his neck, she placed kisses from his chin to his cheekbone. “There’s no one else I’d rather be with. It wouldn’t matter if circumstances were different. It would’ve always been us. Just you an’ me.” She tilted his head up, forcing him to look at her. “We don’t hafta do anythin’ you don’t wanna do. But you need to know that it’s okay if you do.”

He swallowed audibly and gently ran his fingers up her side. Beth shivered as he grazed the soft skin of the underside of her breast. “I’ve never… done this with someone like you,” he said lowly, never breaking eye contact.

“Someone like… oh.” Beth blinked, and the vulnerability in Daryl’s eyes made her want to burst into tears. Instead, she kissed him, tugging on his lower lip lightly. She took both of his hands and placed them on her waist. 

She sighed as his callused hands ran up her skin and finally cupped her small breasts. She raked her fingers through his dark hair, reveling in the new sensations. He parted his lips and let her in, tongues tasting each other lightly. Daryl kissed across her jawline and down her neck, focusing on a patch of skin just below her ear. 

Beth tugged on the hem of his shirt, and he let her pull it over his head. She giggled as he threw it across the room, admiring his muscular physique. Her fingertips lightly traced over the scars on his torso. “You’re the bravest man I’ve ever met,” she murmured, maneuvering a leg over his and straddling him.

Daryl ducked his head, lips latching onto a spot on the opposite side of her neck. Beth hummed and pressed her chest to his, breath hitching as her nipples made contact with his chest hair. Warmth pooled in her stomach, steadily spreading throughout her abdomen and her thighs. Twitching slightly, she started grinding her hips against his. She hissed as she rubbed against his growing bulge, aching for contact.

“Shit, baby,” he groaned and pulled back slightly, looking up at her, pupils darkened. “Can’t be doin’ that.” He snaked one hand down her stomach and under her tattered pajama bottoms and threadbare panties. “This okay?” 

Beth nodded and gasped as his fingers ran through her coarse curls and into her wet slit. His touch was overwhelming, from the taste of him on her lip to the thumb on her nipple and the heel of his palm pressing up against her clit. 

Breath hitching, she arched forward, shocked by the intensity his touch brought. Of course, she’d touched herself before, but it had never felt like _that._ She opened her eyes – which she hadn’t realized were closed – and met his gaze. A boyish grin spread across his features and contrasted against his darkened eyes.

“’S all for me?” he murmured, dipping one finger into her panties and spreading the evidence of her arousal in circles. 

Beth whimpered in response, hiding her reddening cheeks by pressing her face into his neck. A low moan was ripped from the back of her throat as his thumb pressed lightly against her clit and a finger inched into her cunt. 

“Daryl… more… please…” she purred into his skin. His fingers quickened their pace and brought her closer to the edge.

“You gonna come for me, Beth?” he asked huskily in her ear, breathing out her name. “Gonna feel so good.”

She gasped and came undone in his arms, biting down on his neck. Daryl flat-out growled and continued stroking her until her cries lessened. “Y’alright?” he asked and pushed her away slightly to meet her eyes. “We don’t have to go any further, ya know.”

“I want this,” she whispered, ignoring the blush that formed on her cheeks. “I can tell you do too.” She lightly brushed the cotton of his boxers over his hard cock.

Daryl hissed, and Beth marveled at his reaction to her touch. “Fuck,” he whimpered, settling his hands just above the hem of her panties. “These gotta go.”

After a minute of awkward scrambling, Beth straddled him, naked and blushing furiously. 

Daryl gazed at her heavily, running a hand down from her waist to the outward curve of her hip. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Beth.”

She ducked her head, hiding her smile. “Should I lie down? I-I’ve never done this before…” she stammered out nervously.

He brought her closer to his chest, kissing behind her ear and down her neck. “You can do whatever ya want. Might be more in control on top though, since it’s your first time.” He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. “Are ya sure you want to do this, Beth? You’re not –“

She cut him off with a harsh kiss. “I told ya, I want this.” Taking a deep breath, she brought herself up on her knees. “Like this?”

Daryl looked up at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “I think ya know what you’re doin’.” He leaned against the headboard and placed his hands on her hips, a small smirk threatening to dance across his features.

Beth kissed him deeply and began to lower herself on his cock. He definitely wasn’t small, but it wasn’t as painful as her girlfriends had described. Their first times had always been described as painful and tense, but she didn’t feel that way at all. Him being inside of her brought a fullness that could have been overwhelming, but wasn’t.

Daryl hissed out a breath and closed his eyes, mumbling curse under his breath. Beth let herself adjust before rocking her hips back and forth. The slight uncomfortableness faded into pleasure, and soon their bedroom was filled with the sounds of moaning and shuddering breaths.

She moved up and down, crying out when he hit a certain spot inside of her. “Daryl,” she sighed, her voice deep and almost unrecognizable.

“Fuck, Beth,” he grunted through clenched teeth and snaked a hand down to play with her clit. 

The intense stimulation brought her almost to the edge once again. “Daryl, I’m almost there,” she whimpered, clenching around him.

“Christ,” he moaned, “’S okay, baby. Just let go, I’ll take care of you.”

Her orgasm hit her hard, the waves of pleasure almost overwhelming. She cried out his name as if it was the only word she knew. Soon after, Daryl came with a low moan from the back of his throat.

Beth collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily as she descended from the rush. She blinked lazily and started to fall asleep.

“That was stupid,” he grumbled, placing a hand on her lower back.

Her heart dropped to her stomach as she looked up at him, emotion crawling up her throat. “What?” she asked hoarsely and started to roll off of him.

“What? Christ, I didn’t mean that was stupid,” he quickly replied, pulling her back. “Nah, I’s just sayin’ we didn’t use a condom.”

“Oh,” she breathed out with relief. “Oh.” She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, furrowing her eyebrows. “That was stupid.”

“How ‘bout a run tomorrow?”

Beth giggled and snuggled into his chest. She nodded and let herself fall asleep in the warmth of his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if that last scene was absolutely terrible. This is my first time posting smut in a while. Critique is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, especially constructive criticism! I don't own The Walking Dead or any characters. I did steal a little bit of dialogue. I don't own that either (hence the stealing).
> 
> The title is a lyric from the lovely song "Blue Ridge Mountains" by Fleet Foxes. This is dedicated to my best friend Steph, I hope you like it bb!


End file.
